Question: Express $0.2656$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.2656$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{2}{10} + \dfrac{6}{100} + \dfrac{5}{1000} + \dfrac{6}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{2656}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $2656$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{2656}{10000}$